1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the machine building and can be applied in the form of an internal combustion engine, a gas engine, a hydraulic motor, a gas compressor and a hydraulic pump
2. Description of the Related Art
The Self-Supercharging Rotary Engine is the object of invention U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,723. The engine includes a stator, a circular cam track stationary mounted in the stator, a rotor mounted for rotation about its axis parallel to the cam track axis and spaced apart from it. The rotor is provided with a pair of cylinders being parallel and being displaced on opposite sides and at a set distance from the axis of rotation of the rotor. The rotor includes a piston assembly for each cylinder and fuel supply means. The power is generated in combustion chambers so as the pistons react against the stationary cam track and due to the eccentricity of the axis of rotation of the rotor as compared to the axis of rotation of the circular cam, there results rotary movement of the rotor.
The Rotary Engine is the object of invention U.S. Pat. No. 988,938. A rotary engine comprises a primary member including a plurality of fluid pressure operated pistons, piston rods, a shaft extending through the primary member, an annular member surrounding the primary member and having its axis parallel to and off-set with respect to the axis of the primary member, links disposed for securing the rotation of the annular member synchronously with the primary member. Said shaft extends through and supports the fluid delivery and exhaust member having the inlet and the exhaust chamber. Cylinders are receiving steam or other elastic fluid under pressure. The force of the outward driven pistons will be exerted rotatively
The Steam-Engine is the object of invention U.S. Pat. No. 351,986. The engine consists of a rotary steam-cylinder mounted on a shaft, with a piston connected to another shaft of a rotary steam-cylinder mounted on a shaft, with a piston connected to another shaft out of line with but parallel to the cylinder shaft. The engine is provided with a suitable induction and exhaust passages. The cylinders receive and exhaust steam through ports in the hub. The pistons are connected to a wheel mounted on a shaft and are carried in their circular path about the shaft as a center. The connection keeps the parts in just relation to each other, the power being exerted by the piston-connections.
The Steam-Engine is the object of invention U.S. Pat. No. 392,039. The engine is a further improvement in the better operation of the Steam-Engine U.S. Pat. No. 351,986, and includes the leading features of the U.S. Pat. No. 351,986.
The Rotary Piston Engine is the object of invention RU U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,762. The rotary engine consists of a housing, a rotor mounted in the housing for rotation about its axis. The rotor has ducts for gas intake and gas exhaust, has cylinders spaced radially and apart from the axis of rotation of the rotor. A piston spaced in each of the cylinders for displacement along the respective cylinder axes. The engine has a rotary ring which runs on the thrust rollers mounted in the in housing cavities and rotates around its axis being parallel and spaced apart from the rotor axis. The rotary ring is connected to the pistons for rotation therewith. The engine has a synchronizer for the angular speeds of the rotor and rotary ring. The pressure in the cylinders is converted to an output shaft torque.
All of the above engines are rotary piston-type engines which have been adapted to be driven by compressed fluid (gas), and they have well-known advantages of engines of this kind:                the high speed rate,        the working parts revolve and there are no reciprocating parts.        
It is declared, that the above engines may be used in the form of rotary internal combustion engine. Most of abovementioned engines had been invented more than 100 years ago but so far the four-strokes internal combustion crankshaft one which operates according to the Otto cycle is a conventional engine.
The problem is in the disadvantages of design of the abovementioned engines (inventions):                the design of all the above engines has too complex and too weak a structure,        the engines, as being described above, have been designed such that they cannot be applied in the form of four-strokes internal combustion engine which operates according to the Otto cycle.        
All of above disadvantages are impossible to overcome by modifying the design of the abovementioned engines.